


Brave New World

by Ophelia_the_Grey



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_the_Grey/pseuds/Ophelia_the_Grey
Summary: I wrote this before last night's episode and I wanted to post it before it got left behind so glaring mistakes and not well thought out.Jon and Sansa are arranged to be married post-Dany. It is hopeful but not really fluff.





	Brave New World

Jon slammed the door shut. His arranged bride to be stood with her back straight, her expression, cool calculated.

“So this is what you wanted Sansa.”

“I did not want this Jon.”

“You wanted her dead and now you are to be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

The Red Wolf snarled back, “She would have killed you. She erred too close to her father Jon. Her love for the Throne superseded her love for you. I saw many possibilities, but the endgame was always your death or hers. I chose hers.”

“She did not deserve it,” Jon roared

“Nor did you!” Sansa spits back.  
“This is madness. Our marriage is unhappy before it has even begun.”

Sansa looked back at him. He swore he could see a tear in her blue eyes, “Would you have been happier with her? Back to being Jon Snow? Averting your eyes when she asked men to bend the knee or submit? Believe me, Jon, you would not have allowed it.”

Jon nodded, allowing her that. She walked towards him.

“I am sorry in how this ended. No one deserves execution,” she paused looking down. “We must make our own justice in the world. We held her accountable, as we must hold ourselves accountable.”

He searched her face. “Did you get yourself here, Sansa? Did you manufacture your way to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?”

Sansa stuck out her chin. “I was betrothed to the King of Westeros before, Jon. I had no desire to be that again.” Her face sobered, making her all the more haunting. “I will never go back to Winterfell. The North is not independent. I failed Jon.” She paused again, “But, it has its best ruler in you, Jon. I believe in you. I always will.”

“I do not want it, Sansa.”

“It does not matter what you want Jon. It only matters that you would be the most honorable ruler.”

“Under dishonorable circumstances!”

“That is not how we will be remembered, Jon. That is all that matters.”

“Sansa, That is not right”

“I cannot afford to be honorable or just. My path has not afforded me such luxuries. I must fight to put those who would make an honorable and just world in power.”

Jon sat back. "I am not the man you would make me out to be Sansa."

"No, but you are damn near close and that's what the Seven Kingdoms needs," she paused. "Mother told me when I was betrothed to Joffrey that the marriage that is strongest must build love, stone by stone. We have endured Jon. Let us build this world together."

Jon softened. "Yes. Let us build our world together."


End file.
